Ending
by GreXx
Summary: Porque todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar. Así también todo tiene un final. One-shot IchiRuki


**Ending**

Aizen estaba casi derrotado, e Ichigo se mantenía en su forma vizard. Respiraba entrecortadamente, la pérdida de sangre le estaba nublando la vista. Encajó a Zangetsu en el suelo en un intento por mantenerse de pie, no creyó que Aizen fuera tan poderoso.

El sonido de algo crujiendo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. La máscara estaba a punto de destruirse.

El castaño sonrió ligeramente al ver como su oponente poco a poco perdía fuerzas para continuar. Sin embargo, el también se encontraba ya muy débil. Se arrepentía por no haber aniquilado al sustituto cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Utilizando la última reserva de reatsu que le quedaba, formo una esfera carmesí en la palma de su mano izquierda.

-Z-zero...- dijo inaudible el sustituto. Si las cosas seguían así, el sería incapaz de responder el ataque. La esfera carmesí seguía creciendo.

-Zero- Aizen lanzó el ataque, después de todo, por fin había logrado romper la barra entre los Shinigami y los Hollows -Fue un placer, Kurosaki Ichigo- le sonrió se manera socarrona. El pelinaranjo simplemente se quedó pasmado, no podía moverse.

"Muévete" se decía así mismo.

"¡Muévete!" su cuerpo no respondía, solo era cuestión de segundos y el estaría muerto.

"¡¡MUEVETE!!"

-_Parece que tienes problemas, ¿No es así?, socio...-_

Sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza. Ésa maldita voz.

"¡Largo!"

-_Esa es la manera de recibir a un viejo amigo_- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

"¡Te he dicho que te largues!"

-_¡Ja!_-rió de las situación de su "socio"- _Solo mírate, ¡Eres un desastre!_- le espetó-_Sabes que me necesitas, necesitas mi poder ¡Pídelo!, ¡Pídeme el poder!_-

"¡Cállate!"

_Tú sabes, que quieres poder..._

Una explosión. El ataque de Aizen ya había hecho efecto.

-Fue una lástima...- dijo viendo con desprecio hacia donde estaba el shinigami sustituto- Parece ser, que aquí termina todo- su vista se dirigió hacia el resto del gotei 13 que observaban anonadados al ex-capitán del quinto escuadrón. No era posible. Si él seguía vivo, es solo significaba una cosa. Kurosaki Ichigo, estaba muerto.

-Este es el final, Yamamoto-taichou- el aludido lo miro retadoramente, un gesto que el ex-capitán respondió... con una sonrisa. Se podía ver la cólera en los ojos del capitán comandante.

-¡No tan rápido!, pequeño- se escuchó una voz por detrás de la cortina de humo que se formó debido a la explosión del último ataque. Una voz siseante.

Todos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos al ver de quien se trataba. Shirosaki Hichigo estaba en su forma completa, no solo tenía máscara de Hollow, sino también su cuerpo, justo como cuando Ichigo entrenó con los Vizards.

En un movimiento rápido, se abalanzó sobre el castaño, haciéndole un corte transversal en su abdomen.

-¿¡Creíste que sería tan fácil deshacerte de mí!?- apareció detrás de el ex-capitán dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza. Aizen lo detuvo a tiempo.

-Maldito...- masculló. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera vivo?

El Hollow siguió atacando sin piedad dando múltiples ataques con su espada. Aizen apenas y podía detenerlos.

* * *

Se sentía angustiada. Algo no andaba bien.

Siguió corriendo al lugar al que se dirigía, pero le era imposible concentrarse

-Este reatsu...- se detuvo por unos instantes. El pelirrojo que la acompañaba lo notó.

-¿Qué sucede, Rukia?- le miró preocupado.

-N-no, no es nada...- comenzó a andar de nuevo. Ella sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando-Ichigo...-

Tenía que darse prisa.

* * *

Aizen yacía en el suelo. Estaba agotado, apenas y podía respirar. Veía con odio la manera en que lo miraba el Hollow. Podría apostar que detrás de esa máscara había una sádica sonrisa burlándose de él.

-Aquí termina todo, pequeño- levantó su espada dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia.

-¡Ichigo!- esa voz. El Hollow detuvo su ataque y la miró.

-I-ichigo...- abrió sus ojos con desmesura. Esto no podía ser real, Ichigo estaba completamente transformado.

-¿Qué sucede?, pequeña- a paso lento se dirigía hacia la chica. Su energía espiritual era enorme- Me quieres tanto como para no dejar de pronunciar mi nombre- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Esas palabras. Eran las mismas que le dijo aquel Hollow la noche que murió Kaien.

-Si tanto me quieres- cada vez estaba más cerca- ¡Tendré que matarte!- se abalanzó sobre ella. Se podía ver los instintos asesinos de aquella bestia. Ella estaba inmóvil, simplemente esperando lo peor.

Y después, nada.

Sintió un líquido caliente recorrer su abdomen y manos, la cuáles levantó lentamente.

Sangre.

Era extraño, la herida no le dolía. Bajó su mirada hacia el lugar de la herida, al parecer era un pequeño rasguño superficial. Alzó su mirada para buscar a su atacante.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- el hollow se retorcía de dolor- ¡Vete, hijo de puta!-al parecer, Ichigo estaba retomando el control.

-_¡Sabes que somos uno solo!_-la voz del Hollow denotaba cólera, enojo, frustración- _¡Yo soy el rey! ¡Yo soy el rey! ¡YO SOY EL REY!_-silencio.

Rukia no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Ichigo se había enterrado a si mismo su espada en el abdomen.

-No, yo soy el rey...- dijo en un susurro antes de caer de lleno en el piso.

-¡ICHIGO!- gritó con terror. Rápidamente fue corriendo hacia él. El resto del Gotei 13, solo miraba aquella escena mientras cada quién seguía con su batalla, quedándose al margen de los hechos.

-Rukia...- dijo apenas. Las fuerzas se le estaban agotando.

-Aquí estoy...- su voz era suave y reconfortante para el sustituto. Le tomó la mano mientras le dedicaba una significativa mirada.

-Yo... lo siento... n-no quise...- ella lo interrumpió.

-Todo está bien...- las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. El apretó más el agarre de sus manos tratando de calmarla y tratando de no sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía. Se sentía pésimo. Todo este tiempo tratando de protegerla, y al final, ni siquiera la pudo proteger de el mismo...

-No Rukia, nada está bien....- Comenzó a toser sangre. Se estaba esforzando demasiado.

-Idiota, no hagas eso... yo…-

-Vaya, vaya- Esa voz- ¿Interrumpo algo?-

-Aizen...- dijeron al unísono. Se acercaba a paso lento hacia ellos.

Aizen se acercó a la morena, para levantarla por el cuello de su Hakama. Ella seguía inmóvil. El desenfundó su espada.

-¡RUKIA!- tosió sangre de nuevo. Estaba muy débil, ni siquiera podría ponerse de pie.

* * *

El gritó del sustituto puso en alerta al capitán de la sexta y a su teniente.

-Taichou...- le llamó su teniente.

-No, ella estará bien...- su respuesta dejó desconcertado al teniente.

-P-pero...-

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu superior, cabeza de piña- una fracción apareció detrás de él dispuesto a atacar.

* * *

Nada.

Antes de que Aizen amenazara con apuñalarla, simplemente cerró los ojos. Era el final, ella lo sabía. Y ahora simplemente no sentía nada, era como si nunca lo hubiera atacado. Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Se encontraba en el suelo. Subió la mirada. ¿Sandalias?

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kuchiki-san?- esa voz cantarina. Un rubio con sombrero le sonreía abiertamente mientras detenía el ataque de Aizen. Ella asintió. -Bien- le proporcionó otra sonrisa- Acabemos con esto- dirigió su mirada al ex-capitán. Su semblante cambió por uno más serio.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde. Kuchiki- le dijo la morena de cabellos púrpuras -Todo estará bien- le sonrió.

* * *

5 años después...

Iba caminando tranquilamente por la cuidad, últimamente no había habido Hollows, lo que tornaba su vida algo aburrida. Suspiró pesadamente. Ya se parecía a ella, siempre pensando en el trabajo. Sonrió melancólicamente, hacía cinco años que no sabía nada de ella y hace cinco años que todo estaba en completa tranquilidad.

_¡Bip, bip, bip!_

Por fin, algo de diversión.

* * *

Rápidamente se dirigió al lugar del llamado. Un parque cerca de su antiguo Instituto.

-Que extraño...- no había nada.

-Veo que eres más lento, Ichigo...- Esa voz. Giró su rostro para ver al emisor de aquella voz. Sonrió. Una sonrisa genuina, una que hacía años que no mostraba, una que solo era... para ella.

-Rukia...-

**THE END**


End file.
